Sonny With a Chance of a Mitt Match
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: No, the title is not a typo. Sonny and Chad have been dating for a couple of years, this fluffy oneshot is what happens when Sonny is making dinner and Chad decides to hold her oven mitt hostage. Channy


**AN: Ok, I got great responses after posting my first Sonny story, so I've been wanting to right another one. This is just a little bit of Channy fluff. It takes place a few years in the future. I want to dedicate this fic to a very good friend of mine. Mia M. Turner, this one's for you, thanks for the inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, but the oven mitt match is based off of a true story.**

Sonny With a Chance of a Mitt Match

It had been two years since the cancellation of "Mackenzie Falls" and "So Random". The studio had changed hands and theirs were only two of the shows that were lost in the transition. The studio executives decided to save money by having one wrap party and inviting all of the cancelled programs' casts. It was at that party that Sonny and Chad had kissed for the first time, much to the shock of their friends, to prove that they didn't have any feelings for each other. All their acting couldn't help them. The pair had seen fireworks and been together ever since. However, just because they were dating didn't mean they didn't have their disagreements or their verbal sparring matches.

After the shows ended their careers took different paths. Chad moved on to motion pictures, while Sonny took on the music industry. Both were fairing very well. As a result they had barely seen each other in weeks. Today was the first day they could spend together and they had taken advantage of it.

"Come on Chad, I need that oven mitt," Sonny argued. She was making dinner for them and it was nearly time for her to take it out of the oven.

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" he smirked jokingly and held the oven mitt over his head. He had been uncharacteristically playful today. It was a side of Chad that only Sonny got to see.

"No fair," she said jumping in an attempt to get the mitt, "I can't reach."

Chad chuckled, "That's kind of the point." She gave him a semi glare as she opened the drawer next to her and took out another oven mitt. When her back was turned to him he decided to inspect the kitchen object, it was bright yellow with a happy face, making it look like a puppet. He smiled, it was so Sonny. He couldn't resist and put the mitt on, moving the 'mouth' of the mitt.

Sonny grabbed a similar purple mitt and headed for the oven but saw Chad examining his gloved hand. She smirked.

"En garde," she held out her mitt covered hand, ready to duel.

"Really?" Chad asked dryly.

Sonny merely gave him a defiant look and tried to snatch the mitt off his hand using hers. He dodged it and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Two can play that game." He lunged at her playfully. She clutched her mitt covered hand to her chest as if to protect it and made a run for it.

Moments later they were standing on opposite sides of the dinner table, each moving to counteract the other's approach. Eventually Sonny broke the cycle, making a mad dash for the other room. She was cut off by Chad, he'd used his socks to slide and intercept her. They spun in a circle, trying to play both offense and defense simultaneously. Somehow Sonny managed to gain the upper hand, holding on to Chad's mitt with more force than he expected. _Well, this won't do_ he thought _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lose._ He managed to use Sonny's grip to his advantage and swung her around to face him, his hands going around her waist. He placed a single kiss on her neck, to try and distract her long enough to grab the mitt off her hand. As always, it worked. He stepped away, holding both colorful oven mitts over his head as if he'd just won an epic battle. Sonny still appeared slightly dazed.

She came out of it slowly, "Wait…"

"That's right, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I always win." He grinned smugly, arms still raised over his head.

Sonny laughed and picked up a pot holder that had fallen out of the drawer and slapped Chad playfully across the face with it. Chad gasped and put his hands down, the mitts both falling to the floor.

"No one slaps Chad Dylan Cooper." His face was completely serious, but Sonny knew better.

She stood back a little bit, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Really? Because I think I just did," she said, smirking confidently.

"Did you Sonny? Did you really?"

"You've already used that line," she pointed out as she took the food out of the oven and placed it on the counter. She quickly picked their 'weapons' up from the ground, leaving them next to the dish.

"That doesn't make it any less true or me any less awesome." He held out his hands gesturing that he was obviously awesome.

Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Or _you_ any less ticklish," he stated. Sonny looked at him cautiously before squealing and running away as he chased after her. The couple ended up on the couch and Sonny crying 'Uncle' in surrender. Their sides were sore from laughing and they were out of breath from running around the house, but at that moment neither of them would change that for anything. He kissed her softly for a moment.

"I should be a little mad at you, you know," Sonny told him. Their dinner was getting cold after all.

"You? I should be mad; you slapped me with a pot holder, which I think was covered with cartoon cows." _But I can't be angry with her, not when she's smiling up at me like that_ he thought before mumbling, "Stupid cute."

Sonny smiled victoriously.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily," he told her and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away she looked at him.

"I think we are even," he explained.

"Good." Sonny whispered lightly.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "We're _so_ good."

Suddenly Chad got up from the couch and walked the length of the living room straitening his shirt and hair. Sonny sat up and watched him, wondering what had caused the sudden change. Before she could come up with anything he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey Sonny, could you do something for me?" he asked. She was caught off guard. They were having a great time, what could be so important that he would interrupt that for a favor. But she loved him, so she figured she would ask before getting too frustrated.

"Maybe," she told him warily.

Sonny's eyes widened as she watched the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper get down on one knee in front of her.

"Marry me?"

"What?" Shock was obvious all over Sonny's face.

"Marry me Sonny Munroe?" He looked into her eyes with more hope and sincerity than she had ever seen there. There was absolute silence in the room for a moment.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Yes?" Chad asked, not sure if he'd heard her or it was just his mind playing tricks.

"Yes!" Sonny squealed and tackled him in a hug. They shared a kiss as their dinner and oven mitts sat on the counter, completely forgotten.

**- - - **_fin - - - _

**AN2: It's not my best work and I apologize for any errors. But I would really appreciate the feedback regardless.**


End file.
